Christmas Holidays will never be the same
by psychogirl25
Summary: OS : Bella n'ayant aucun projet pour les fêtes de fin d'année décide d'accepter une proposition de mission humanitaire au Kenya. Petit Lemon alors petit M ! Joyeux Noël !


**Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année en général. Je vous offre un petit OS de Noël car l'écriture m'a beaucoup manqué alors je profite de mes vacances.**

**Merci beaucoup à Flash Sophie pour sa correction et le super titre ! Et oui, cet OS a failli s'appeler « un Noël pas comme les autres ». Beurk hein ! **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ! **

**Christmas Holidays will never be the same **

**- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites pour Noël ?** Interrogea Rosalie alors que nous nous retrouvions pour notre éternelle soirée pizza du vendredi soir.

**- Eh bien moi,** commença Alice, **je vais rencontrer les parents de Jasper. On a décidé de se rendre au Texas pour les fêtes. J'ai tellement hâte, si vous saviez les amis ! Jasper m'a tellement parlé d'eux que j'ai l'impression de les connaître déjà.**

Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de ses projets. Voilà presqu'un an qu'elle et Jasper s'étaient officiellement mis en couple. Jasper m'avait avoué vouloir la demander en mariage mais pour cela, il lui fallait récupérer la bague de fiançailles de sa grand-mère. Il en profiterait pour la présenter à sa famille.

**- J'emmène Rosalie au ski. Avec tout ce qu'on va manger chez ses parents le week-end prochain, il lui faut du sport pour brûler les quelques kilos qu'elle va prendre, **annonça fièrement Emmett.

Rosalie était indignée. Et elle nous le fit comprendre : **Si tu assurais mieux au lit, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire du ski pour garder ma taille de guêpe.**

J'étais morte de rire. Ces deux-là étaient les premiers à se chamailler mais ils étaient le couple le plus amoureux que je connaissais.

Edward nous apprit qu'il partirait rejoindre ses parents à Seattle. Il ne les voyait pas souvent et je pouvais lire sur son visage toute la joie qu'il éprouvait de les revoir. Edward était mon meilleur ami et je savais à quel point ils lui manquaient.

**- Et toi Bella ?** Me demanda-t-il doucement.

**- Oh. Eh bien. Je vais sûrement allée à Jacksonville, **mentis-je effrontément.

Ma mère vivait bien à Jacksonville et mon mensonge était tout à fait crédible. Mais pourquoi mentir ? En fait, je n'avais plus de contact avec elle depuis cet été. Elle venait de se remarier pour la quatrième fois avec un joueur de base-ball de quinze ans son cadet. Je n'acceptais pas d'avoir pour beau-père quelqu'un qui était à peine plus vieux que moi. Je le lui avais fait comprendre mais elle n'avait pas accepté mes remarques. Elle m'avait dit de repartir à New York et de ne pas revenir tant que je n'accepterai pas Phil.

Mais ne voulant pas accabler mes amis avec mes problèmes, je ne leur avais rien dit de cette altercation. Ils pensaient tous que j'étais heureuse de retourner voir ma mère et de profiter du beau temps de la Floride moi qui détestais la neige et le froid.

En réalité, j'étais seule pour les fêtes. Mais en aucun cas je ne voulais m'imposer dans un de leur projet alors j'avais gardé le silence un peu plus longtemps.

Notre soirée continua avec d'autres sujets de conversation. Et il fut temps de rentrer chacun chez soi.

Nous ne nous étions pas revus de la semaine, trop accaparés par nos travails respectifs.

J'étais médecin urgentiste et le nombre d'accidents augmentait considérablement en cette fin d'année. Chute sur du verglas, stalactites tombées d'un toit, accident d'escabeau lors de la décoration du sapin... Au moins, ça me tenait occupée et j'oubliai que tous mes amis partaient à la fin de la semaine alors que je restais ici.

Cependant ma chance tourna le soir-même alors que je venais à peine de rentrer dans mon appartement. Le téléphone sonna et je courus presque pour décrocher avant que la sonnerie ne cesse.

**- Miss Swan ? Ici le Docteur Shepperd de Médecins sans frontière. J'ai gardé votre dossier suite à votre demande de début d'année. Une mission au Kenya doit partir samedi matin mais comme nous sommes en période de fêtes, j'ai beaucoup de mal à réunir une équipe. Seriez-vous intéressée pour cette opération de vaccination ?**

**- Je viendrai avec plaisir. Quelles sont les dernières formalités ?**

**- Il vous suffit de vous présenter à l'aéroport JFK samedi à 5h avec votre passeport, votre valise, vous devez vous-même être à jour dans vos vaccins, notamment celui de la fièvre jaune et n'oubliez pas les médicaments contre le paludisme. Sinon, nous nous sommes occupés de tout préparer. L'armée nous prête un avion afin de transporter tout notre matériel médical.******

**- Très bien. Je vous dis à bientôt dans ce cas.**

Je raccrochai sur ces paroles. J'étais très heureuse de pouvoir partir en mission humanitaire. J'en avais toujours rêvé. J'avais déposé ma candidature pour une mission au Brésil en février de cette année mais ils avaient suffisamment de personnes. Cette mission était ma chance. Je pourrai réaliser un de mes rêves et donner un peu d'espoir à tous ces gens défavorisés, notamment pour Noël.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter et crier comme une petite souris. Je me retournais vivement et découvris Edward appuyé contre le chambranle de ma porte d'entrée.

**- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis venu avec du chinois et comme ta porte était ouverte, je me suis permis d'entrer.**

**- Oh ce n'est rien. Installe-toi. Le téléphone sonnait quand je suis arrivée et je me suis dépêchée de répondre alors j'ai tout laissé en plan. C'est bien que tu aies apporté à manger. J'ai eu une journée épuisante et je n'ai pas le courage de me faire à manger,** lui répondis-je en souriant.

**- Qui c'était au téléphone ? Tu semblais contente des nouvelles.******

**- Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose. Un appel pour le boulot.******

**- Tu es sûre ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu devais te rendre à l'aéroport.**

Prise en plein mensonge, je me mis à rougir. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge mais mes rougeurs avouèrent à Edward que je cachais quelque chose.

**- Eh bien, tu te souviens que j'avais postulé pour partir en mission humanitaire en début d'année ? Il y a une nouvelle mission au Kenya bientôt et il me proposait de participer à celle-ci. Alors j'ai accepté.******

**- Oh c'est super. Tu en rêves depuis tellement longtemps. Et tu pars quand ?**

Merde !

**- Je n'ai pas encore les dates exactes. Ça devrait être en février, je crois. Il reste quelques formalités à organiser alors ils devraient me rappeler.**

Je me levai précipitamment et emmenai le sac du chinois avec moi pour réchauffer les plats. J'aurai suffisamment de temps pour me reprendre.

Nous ne reparlâmes pas de cela durant le reste de la soirée. Nous avions bien bu alors je proposai à Edward de prendre la chambre d'ami.

Le lendemain, c'est la sonnerie de mon réveil qui me réveilla pour aller au travail. Je préparai mon déjeuner de midi ainsi que le petit-déjeuner pour Edward et moi. N'étant pas encore levé, je lui laissai un petit mot sur la table lui disant de garder le double des clés de mon appartement, qu'il me les rendrait plus tard.

La journée fut à nouveau épuisante. Je devais courir partout. Le service était débordé.

Je rentrais le soir sur les rotules. Je pris juste la peine de me doucher que je tombais endormie sur mon lit.

Nous étions vendredi, mon jour de congé hebdomadaire. Cela tombait très bien car il fallait que je me prépare pour mon voyage. En pénétrant dans mon salon, je remarquais le bouton rouge de mon répondeur qui clignotait.

_''Miss Swan ? Ici le Docteur Shepperd. Je voulais vous annoncer un petit changement de programme quant à notre départ de samedi. Finalement notre avion partira à 7h00 alors vous pouvez venir un peu plus tard. A samedi alors."_  
Le message avait été laissé hier à 10h. Heureusement pour moi, Edward devait déjà être parti.

Je rappelai le docteur pour lui confirmer le rendez-vous. Je pus alors faire ma valise mais en regardant dans mon armoire, je constatai que je n'avais pas vraiment de tenues adaptées pour le Kenya. Je partis donc en mission shopping.

Je revins à la maison trois heures plus tard avec de nombreux sacs. J'avais trouvé différents shorts et des débardeurs. Ma valise fut rapidement prête, finalement, je n'avais qu'à couper les étiquettes de mes nouvelles acquisitions.

Je pris le temps de me cuisiner un bon repas. Des lasagnes. Je savais que c'était quelque chose que je n'aurai pas en Afrique alors j'en profitai tant que j'étais sur le sol américain. Mais bon, je n'allais pas être malheureuse. La mission ne durait qu'un mois.

Je fis un peu de ménage dans mon appartement, laissai aucune denrée périssable dans mon frigo, installai les dispositifs pour arroser les plantes régulièrement, fermai tous les volets de la maison...

Je décidai de me coucher tôt. Le voyage de demain serait long et le décalage horaire épuisant.

Mon réveil sonna à 5h30. J'étais tellement excitée de vivre cette expérience que je ne pus rien avaler.

Je quittai donc mon appartement après avoir commandé un taxi. J'eus du mal à tirer ma valise mais le chauffeur vint m'aider et l'installa dans le coffre. Je lui indiquai l'aéroport et nous pûmes partir.

Le trafic était très fluide alors on ne tarda pas à arriver. Je payai ma course et pénétrai dans l'immense hall. Je devais retrouver le Docteur Shepperd à 6h30 alors je pris la peine de m'acheter un café, une pâtisserie et le nouvel exemplaire de ma revue médicale préférée.

6h30 arriva très vite et je rejoignis le docteur au point de rendez-vous.

**- Bonjour Miss Swan. Comment allez-vous ?******

**- Appelez-moi Bella, je vous en prie. Je vais très bien et vous ?******

**- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Jack. Nous attendons plus qu'une personne et nous pourrons décoller.**

Jack était un homme très gentil. Il devait avoisiner la cinquantaine mais il était très bien conservé. La dernière personne arriva enfin. Elle s'appelait Kate et elle était infirmière. Elle était agréable et je supposais que nous allions très vite devenir amies.

L'avion que l'armée nous avait alloué était déjà rempli de différents cartons étiquetés selon les vaccins qu'ils contenaient. Le vol n'allait pas être très agréable mais ça faisait partie de l'aventure.

Nous décollâmes enfin. Nous profitâmes du trajet pour faire plus ample connaissance. Kate et moi avions beaucoup de points communs. Elle était plus jeune que moi mais cela n'empêcherait pas notre bonne entente.

**- Tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire pour les fêtes ?** Finit-elle par me demander.

**- Mes amis vont dans leur famille respective ou en vacances en amoureux et ma mère est encore en lune de miel alors cette mission est arrivée au bon moment. Et toi ?**

**- Les profs m'ont toujours dit que c'était à notre âge qu'on profitait de la vie et qu'on pouvait voyager alors je les ai écoutés tant que je n'ai pas d'attaches.**

**- Et vous alors Jack, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à l'autre bout du monde ?******

**- Ma femme voulait passer les fêtes chez sa mère mais ma belle-mère n'est qu'une vieille mégère acariâtre alors j'ai décidé de m'échapper pour ma bonne santé mentale. (N/So' : lol)**

Sa remarque nous fit tous bien rire. Je crois que je finis par m'endormir car quand je me réveillai, on ne survolait plus l'océan. Kate m'apprit que nous atterririons dans une petite heure. Elle me conseilla de me changer car ils annonçaient 27°C au sol. C'est sûr que ça nous changerait de New York !

Je partis à l'arrière de l'avion et me glissai derrière une pile de cartons. J'ôtai mon pull et mon jean. J'attrapai un short dans ma valise que j'enfilai immédiatement.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur un tarmac improvisé au milieu de la cambrousse. On pouvait apercevoir un village au loin. Je suppose que c'était là qu'on serait logés.

Un 4x4 vint nous rejoindre avec à son bord un homme armé et une autre personne plus vieille. Après une multitude de gestes nous finîmes par comprendre qu'il s'agissait du chef du village et son plus jeune fils qui était chargé de la protection de la tribu, d'où son arme.

On chargea quelques cartons et nos valises dans le véhicule. Nous nous rendîmes au village à pieds.

Je partageai une petite hutte avec Kate. Nous serions vraiment immergés dans leur culture et dans leur monde.

Après avoir vidé l'avion, nous pûmes enfin prendre contact avec le peuple et organiser les prochains jours. Nous avions une troisième hutte qui nous servirait de cabinet médical. On avait suffisamment de place pour entasser les affaires médicales et pour avoir deux postes de travail. Nous devions vacciner tous les moins de 18 ans dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres ce qui nous ferait beaucoup de monde. En plus de cela, nous devions faire un bilan médical de chaque patient afin de déceler certaines maladies spécifiques à cette région.

*****

**Lundi 24 décembre**

Aujourd'hui avait été notre première journée de travail. Nous avions pu nous consacrer à tous les enfants de ce village. La plupart était en bonne santé même s'ils souffraient tous de malnutrition. Ils étaient vraiment adorables. Ils avaient de grands sourires sur leurs lèvres et après être passés près de nous, ils exhibaient fièrement leur pansement avec des nounours dessus.

Cette journée avait été épuisante mais j'étais très heureuse de participer à cette mission. J'espérais que tous ces vaccins pourraient les aider.

Une des jeunes femmes du village parlait un peu l'anglais alors elle put nous apprendre de petites choses sur sa culture. Ils ne fêtaient pas Noël, enfin pas comme nous. Mais il fallait dire que dans tous les pays occidentaux, Noël était devenu une fête commerciale.

Je ne me préoccupai pas plus de cela pour le moment. Je n'avais pas fait tous ces kilomètres pour regretter cette fête que j'aurai passée toute seule devant des comédies avec mon pot de Ben & Jerry's.

Ce soir-là nous nous installâmes devant un feu de camp avec le reste de la tribu. La jeune fille qui parlait anglais nous conta quelques légendes à propos de Noël. Cette soirée était vraiment magique.

Je me couchai cependant très tôt, demain nous aurions encore beaucoup de travail.

**Mardi 25 décembre **

Ce matin-là, ce ne sont pas les rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent mais plutôt un corps chaud plaqué contre mon dos.

**- Bella ! Youhou Bella !** Me chuchota-t-on au creux de l'oreille.

Cette voix ne m'était pas inconnue, même très familière. Je l'entendais tous les jours depuis maintenant de trop nombreuses années pour que je puisse tenir encore le compte. Edward. Je me retournai vivement suite à cette constatation.

**- Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** M'exclamai-je vivement.

**- Surprise !** S'écria-t-il, un grand sourire barrant ses lèvres. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je devais rêver. Il aurait dû se trouver à Seattle auprès de sa famille et non ici, perdu au milieu de l'Afrique.

**- Mais enfin Edward ! Explique-moi plutôt que de sourire comme un idiot.******

**- C'est une longue histoire... Et je crois que tu as trop de boulot pour que je prenne le temps de tout te raconter.******

**- Ne crois pas te défiler si facilement.**

Je sortis de ma hutte et partis à la recherche de Jack. Je le trouvai dans notre centre médical de fortune.

**- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, oui j'étais au courant et oui tu peux prendre ta journée. Amuse-toi bien !** Me coupa-t-il avant même que j'ouvre la bouche.

Je fis demi-tour et retournai à mon chez-moi.

J'y retrouvais Edward qui avait pris ses aises dans mon lit.

**- Bien. Je veux tout savoir. Parle, **lui dis-je en essayant de paraître intimidante.

**- Oh en fait il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Vendredi, je sortais de la douche quand ton téléphone s'est mis à sonner. Je ne me suis pas permis de répondre comme je ne savais pas qui appelait. Et puis ton répondeur s'est enclenché. Tu sais que je suis curieux. Alors j'ai écouté ce que ce Docteur Shepperd disait. Ce fut très instructif. Alors j'ai noté son numéro et je l'ai rappelé. Il m'a tout expliqué à propos de cette mission et où vous alliez exactement. Et me voilà !**

Il n'avait pu savoir que de cette façon mais je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

**- Bella, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu étais toute seule pour les fêtes. Tu sais bien qu'on ne t'aurait pas laissé.** Me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

**- Vous aviez tous des projets fabuleux et je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Tu étais tellement content d'aller à Seattle voir ta famille. Je ne pouvais pas t'imposer de rester à New York rien que pour moi.******

**- Mais voyons Bella, tu aurais dû me le dire. Au moins à moi, je suis ton meilleur ami non ? **Je hochai simplement la tête et la baissai, penaude.

**- Tu serais venue à Seattle avec moi. Tu sais bien qu'Esmée t'adore. Et puis avec toute la nourriture qu'elle cuisine, ça n'aurait rien changé pour elle. Bon maintenant que je suis là, on va éviter de ressasser le passé et on va profiter de notre Noël ensemble.******

**- Tu as prévu quelque chose ?******

**- Bien sûr ! Regarde !** Il ouvrit sa valise et en ressortit un petit sapin déjà tout décoré. **Désolé, il est un peu petit mais je ne pouvais pas prendre plus gros sinon je ne serai pas passé à la douane. **S'excusa-t-il.

**- C'est parfait Edward. Merci beaucoup.** Le rassurai-je avec un petit baiser sur la joue.

**- Et attends ! Ce n'est pas encore terminé. Viens avec moi. **Il me prit la main et me tira dehors. Il alla vers Rachel, la jeune fille qui parlait anglais. Il lui demanda si elle était prête, elle hocha la tête et partit.

**- Prête pour quoi ? **Interrogeai-je Edward.

**- C'est une surprise ! **Il avait le regard pétillant de malice.

Enfin, Rachel revint avec le fils du chef de la tribu. Il était armé jusqu'au poing et avait dans son autre main les clés du 4x4.

**- Prête pour une balade ?**

Nous grimpâmes dans le véhicule et nous partîmes en direction de la savane. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions réellement immergés dans cet environnement inconnu pour Edward et moi.

**- J'ai demandé à Rachel si elle pouvait nous faire visiter le coin. Cela va rendre notre Noël inoubliable. **Il souriait de toutes ses dents et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me sentais bien blottie contre son torse, comme à la maison, même à des kilomètres des Etats-Unis.

Le spectacle était vraiment merveilleux. Nous pouvions apercevoir un groupe de lions au loin. On pouvait voir le mâle se reposer et les mères s'occuper des petits derniers. Ils étaient vraiment adorables mais je pense que c'est le lot commun des bébés de toutes les espèces.

Nous repartîmes un peu plus loin, ne voulant pas énerver le roi de la savane par notre présence.

Vers un point d'eau, nous pûmes voir des éléphants et des hippopotames. C'était magique. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Jamais je n'aurais pu vivre de tels instants.

**- Merci infiniment Edward. C'est merveilleux. **Je le serrai un peu plus dans mes bras, réellement heureuse.

Ne risquant plus rien, nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous nous approchâmes légèrement.

**- En fait, si je voulais qu'on fasse une petite promenade les deux c'est parce que j'aimerai te parler. J'aurai voulu le faire à la maison mais je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé l'opportunité. **

**- Tu commences à m'inquiéter Edward, **lui fis-je remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Oh non, surtout pas. Voilà… Je suis amoureux. D'une fille merveilleuse. Ca fait plusieurs mois, voire des années que je l'aime mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments. **

Je ne pus faire qu'une tête d'enterrement face à sa déclaration. Ses paroles me brisèrent le cœur. Je n'avais jamais eu conscience de mes sentiments, pensant que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui était dû à notre amitié très fusionnelle. Mais en réalité…

**- Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt à cette fille qu'il faudrait que tu dises cela ?**

**- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire.**

Je me retournai pour le regarder dans les yeux. J'essayais de lui faire passer toutes mes interrogations par le regard.

**- Bella, je t'aime.**

Je ne pouvais faire confiance à mes oreilles. Mais de toute façon, je ne pus réagir, Edward posait ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Cela fut comme un électrochoc. Je m'accrochai à sa nuque et lui rendis son baiser comme je le devais.

Je n'aurai pu rêver un meilleur Noël.

**- Je t'aime aussi Edward, depuis toujours. **

Nous étions de retour au village après avoir passé un moment seuls au milieu de la savane. Nous nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre et nous avions discuté de tout et n'importe quoi. Ce fut un moment très paisible, surtout quand une girafe est venue manger au-dessus de nos têtes.

Il fut temps pour nous de retourner à ma hutte. Kate avait eu la merveilleuse idée de déplacer ses affaires dans notre hutte médicale le temps du séjour d'Edward.

Il y avait un petit paquet sous notre sapin miniature.

**- Oh Edward ! Tu n'aurais pas dû. En plus mon cadeau est resté à la maison, **lui confiai-je, l'air triste.

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu me le donneras à ton retour. Ouvre le tien en attendant. **

Le paquet était carré, d'environ dix centimètres de large et dix centimètres de longueur. Il s'agissait d'une boîte d'une bijouterie. Je m'empressai de l'ouvrir, excitée comme une gamine.

Une magnifique parure pendentif et boucles d'oreilles en or blanc était exposée sur le petit coussin de l'écrin. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Edward s'empressa de passer le collier autour de mon cou. Il en profita pour laisser traîner sa bouche dans mon cou.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui initiai notre baiser.

**- Je n'ai que mon amour à t'offrir, Edward. **Lui dis-je en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite mais quand cela fut le cas, il m'embrassa fougueusement. La température monta vite entre nous. Sa chemise, comme la mienne, furent de rapides souvenirs. Nos lèvres n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser.

La fièvre montait en nous comme je ne l'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Je défis rapidement sa braguette et baissa d'un unique mouvement son short et son boxer.

Si mon sous-vêtement était encore en vie, la vision de son sexe érigé rien que pour moi, aurait fini de l'achever. C'était une vision des plus tentatrices. Je retrouvai les lèvres de mon amant pendant qu'il faisait de même avec le reste de mes vêtements.

Nous nous serrâmes sur mon petit matelas, nos mains voyageant sur le corps de l'autre.

Nous nous positionnâmes en cuillère et Edward me pénétra. Le plaisir fut immense et je pus presque voir les étoiles.

Notre première fois fut douce et remplie d'amour. Edward avait été tendre et m'avait chuchoté des petits mots doux au creux de l'oreille.

L'orgasme fut sans pareil dans ma courte vie sexuelle. C'est sur cet apaisement que nous nous endormîmes.

Le réveil fut tout aussi doux et amoureux.

**- Je te parie que quand Emmett sera au courant, il va nous dire : « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! L'amitié homme-femme n'existe pas ! ». **Edward avait bien raison mais on aurait la confirmation qu'à notre retour du Kenya.

Edward resta encore quelques jours parmi nous. Il nous aidait un peu dans notre travail afin que je finisse ma journée plus tôt et qu'on puisse passer un peu de temps rien que tous les deux avant son départ pour le continent.

Il partit le 30 décembre car il avait promis à ses parents qu'il serait là pour le nouvel an. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler une nouvelle fois. Ce fut donc avec la gorge nouée que je lui dis au revoir aux portes de l'avion. Mais nos retrouvailles seraient plus rapides que je ne pouvais l'imaginer sur l'instant. L'Afrique me tiendrait occupée encore une dizaine de jours.

**Une suite pour le nouvel an si vous avez aimé cet OS ! **

**Encore une fois : Joyeux Noël ! **

**PS : Sophie, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir écrit tout au long de ta correction que j'étais bizarre ) **


End file.
